Visitor II: Impressions
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: A followup to Visitor a TOSish fic. Angry at being left on a cliffhanger, James T. Kirk pays another visit to Allison. But when another disturbed character appears, things get a bit weirder.


Impressions By Admiral Ael Danks  
  
Summary: This is a follow-up to "Visitor." Angry at being left on a cliffhanger, James T. Kirk pays another visit to Allison. But when another disturbed character appears, things get a bit weirder.  
  
  
  
Smiling, she entered her room and flung her backpack against a nearby wall. Cracking her knuckles and all but leaping into her computer chair, she switched off her Enterprise-vs-Klingons screensaver.  
  
"Time to get to work," she said, grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At about ten o'clock that night, there was the whine of a transporter behind her. Smiling slightly, she swiveled her chair around and faced a very irritated James Kirk. "What can I do for you tonight, JT?" she asked innocently.  
  
"How DARE you?!" he yelled.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! Do you want to wake up the rest of my family?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's better. Now, how dare I do what?"  
  
"You left me on a cliffhanger. I've been there for months, and I'm getting bored. Have you forgotten all about me, or am I being punished in some way? Come on, your last line was 'Kirk was dying' and you expect me to sit calmly my entire life waiting for you to finish?"  
  
"If I recall correctly, last time you beamed down here you were mad because I wouldn't leave you alone. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"I'd prefer you to finish the story, dammit."  
  
"Well, if you have any miracle suggestions, go ahead and make them, because once I deviated from my original idea I got stuck. You're going to be that way for quite some time if I don't get any ideas."  
  
"Wonderful. Speaking of which, why have you been ignoring me in 'Star Trekkies #2: Yel'Hal-tor'?"  
  
"I've mentioned you in there!"  
  
"ONCE."  
  
"Twice, actually."  
  
"Whatever. You're still ignoring me. What, am I not good enough for you anymore?"  
  
Allison was saved from having to make another argument. The air was filled with the sound of another person materializing, except this was more of a hum than a whine. A tall, dark-haired human appeared from the blue shimmering column, and he blinked up at the seemingly low ceiling in surprise, obviously resisting the urge to duck. He shook off the uneasiness and turned to Allison.  
  
"What is WRONG with you?" he demanded. His voice was very British, with a faint touch of Arabic accent.  
  
"Whaddya mean, wrong with ME?"  
  
"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"  
  
"Ooooh, figured it out already, I see."  
  
"Of course I have. I'm the main character in your ONLY horror story. And it's the only story of yours that's rated R. Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with all that death and destruction you're making me go through?"  
  
"Who IS this guy?" Kirk demanded.  
  
"...oh...my...gosh. Please tell me that's not James Kirk sitting right there," the other man pleaded, slightly shocked.  
  
"Wait a minute...I remember you!" Kirk glared at him. "You were friends with that redshirt who lied to me at K-7! Don't think I've forgotten about that, mister!"  
  
"We were just protecting the timeline, SIR. If Miles hadn't lied, you probably wouldn't have survived that incident."  
  
"BOYS, settle down. I'll explain everything, eventually. JT, meet Julian Subatoi Bashir. Jules, this is James Tiberious Kirk."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"You get away from her, Bashir. She's MY author."  
  
"In your dreams, Kirk. It's obvious she's forgotten you. My turn for her center of attention. I am the main character for her next four fics. You aren't even at the top of the lineup."  
  
"GENTLEMEN..."  
  
"No offense, but shut up, 'Auntie Ael'. I'm busy getting rid of this latest obsession of yours."  
  
"I'm not an obsession. I'm a worthwhile subject. I wonder what made her pick you for a character in the first place. You're very rude and self- centered."  
  
"At least I'm not arrogant as hell."  
  
"All right kids, break it up. If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all. And if you keep it up, so help me I'll write you both into my next story as mutes."  
  
There was silence for a full five minutes. Then Bashir spoke up. "Begging your pardon, Captain Kirk, but were we just arguing over the 'privilege' of being tortured by this madwoman?"  
  
"Well, damn. I think we were."  
  
More silence.  
  
"You first, sir."  
  
"Oh, no. You're her favorite character now, remember? You're the one she should focus all her efforts on."  
  
"No sir, I insist. You were her obsession for the longest time, and I shouldn't take away such a lovely relationship."  
  
"Your canon past is much more interesting than mine, and much more detailed. She has fun with genetic enhancements. Trust me on this one."  
  
"Yes, I know...she's planning on writing a story where I-"  
  
"JULES, no spoilers, please. I've told hardly anyone about that one."  
  
"Sorry, Ael."  
  
"Hmm...you know, while you two boys are getting along so nicely, I should write you both into the same fic sometime..."  
  
Bashir and Kirk shared a look of horror, then pounced on the giggling author and began to attack her with her own pillows.  
  
"Put us in the same fic, would you?! That would be a REAL horror story!"  
  
"Sorry boys, but it's already written in stone!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
